Episode 208 (10th February 1987)
Plot Hannah is followed home at night on her way home. Jan waits for Den in The Vic, while Ethel tells Dot that she thinks Jan is the one who Den has been seeing. Dot's hearing has gotten worse since a sinus infection causing her to mishear. Tom gives Jan unwanted attention, while James recognises Jan and converses with her. Den returns from seeing Angie and tells Jan to stay at The Vic for the night after closing time. Pauline gets ready to see Mark in prison. Hannah phones Tony once she is home and tells him about her ordeal. Dot overhears Jan telling Den they should get rid of Pat as she brings negative energy into the pub. The next morning Hannah is followed again. Sue comforts Hannah while Mehmet returns to the café to work following days off sick. Sue is astonished by Mehmet's laid back attitude and brings him up on his recent wrongdoings. Tony then fights with Mehmet when Mehmet winds him up after he brings Mehmet up on his wrongdoings as well. Sharon works at an estate agents which relieves Kathy, who no longer has to pay her to work on her stall. Rezaul offers to buy Hannah a coffee and walk her home following her ordeal. Pauline visits Mark in prison and is stunned when he tells her being in prison has not changed his attitude towards stealing. Pete goes to fight Mehmet but is stopped by Den, who warns Mehmet to sort out the mess he is in before things get out of hand. Barry tries to encourage Colin to let him borrow his car so he can go on a night out with a friend, but Colin is reluctant to. Colin asks Barry who his friend is, so Barry brings him over - it is Nick. Dot is devastated to learn from Ethel, Lou and Sue that Nick is back on the Square. Den is deeply unhappy to see Nick in The Vic once again. Dot walks out of The Vic and back home after seeing Nick. Nick follows her home and insists he did not steal £40 off of her the last time he visited her. He then asks if he can stay in her flat but Dot says he cannot as Ethel is living with her; Nick is unhappy with the situation and walks off. Barry picks him up in Colin's car and they drive off, but hit a parked car as they do. Dot witnesses it all. James announces he is taking over The Dagmar, which stuns Den. Michelle takes Hannah out for a drink at The Vic where she receives more unwanted attention from Rezaul, so Mehmet steps in and gets rid of Rezaul for her. Barry and Nick return to The Vic after going out. Barry tells Colin Nick is staying with them, while Nick wonders who Colin's Valentine's card is for. Colin tells him it is for Barry, shocking Nick. Cast Regular cast *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Colin - Michael Cashman *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - David Scarboro *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tom - Donald Tandy *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Barry - Gary Hailes *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Jan - Jane How Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford Police Station - Meeting room Notes *First appearance of Mark Fowler since 31st July 1986 and Nick Cotton since 8th May 1986. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can't wait till Valentine's night, Pete. You and me are going to be the only normal couple there.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes